supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Zone Child
History Origin The Zone Child as it became known as once a child-like entity that was a completely alien creature which evolved in the Phantom Zone and was the only member of its kind. As it developed, it became a creature that sensed empathically and became a product of its natural environment. In time, it came to realize that its universe was gradually being populated by beings with a negative emotional mindset. These individuals were in fact Kryptonian criminals that were exiled into the Phantom Zone for their crimes. Their negative emotions, however, began to hurt the Zone Child and it began to prey on their phantom forms. Thus, the Kryptonian beings fled from the creature and hit but more of their kind kept on appearing within the Zone Child's home dimension. Furthermore, it began to feel the negative emotions from the main universe which also hurt it and thus decided that it needed to extinguish the source of this negative emotional threat towards it. The emergence of the Black Lantern Corps and the threat of Nekron was a torturous moment in the Zone Child's existence due to the horrific negative emotions it experienced. After the end of The Blackest Night, the Zone Child began to embark on its ambitious plan and began to mentally control the alien supervillain known as Mister Mind. This control occured due to the mindworms containment of the Phantom Zone in the past. Mister Mind was threatened by the entity but was unaware of its true nature. The Zone Child managed to gather the remnant energy of the Black Lanterns which it could feel on the edge of its universe and coalesced them into dark spheres to not only contain them but to use them as a bridge between its native universe and the mainstream one in order to begin its campaign of purging negative emotions that could harm it. However, a problem arose as someone from the main universe needed to open the doorway and thus the Zone Child attempted to use Mister Mind to accomplish this goal. But, Mister Mind subtlely resisted though the Zone Child was aware of this and began using the mindworm to place scientific clues to attract the attention of others in order to accomplish its mission. This drew the attention of supervillains such as Brainiac and Lex Luthor in their quest to determine the true purpose of the black spheres. The Black Spheres Ultimately, in their quest for power, both Brainiac and Luthor engaged in a battle in deep space in order to unlock the spheres abilities. Lex Luthor proved to be the victor in this struggle and activated the doorway whereupon a projection of Mister Mind appeared who revealed the true existence of the Zone Child that was beginning to emerge as well as the entity's mission to purge all life in the universe in order to remove the problem of emotions. However, Luthor revealed that he had partially ascertained the true nature of the spheres and used the Kryptonian Technology within the Lois Robot to reverse the link that allowed them to control the Phantom Zone. Fighting the creature in the mental plane, he used negative emotions to overpower it and eventually merge with the creature thus becoming a god-like being whereupon he intended to use this new cosmic power to finally defeat Superman. However, Luthor did not know that the Zone Child, in its final moments, had understood how emotions worked in the universe. To prevent Luthor from carrying out his goals, the Zone Child sealed off its own powers so that Luthor could only use them for good. Luthor only realized this when forcing Superman to see his greatest tragedies once again. Superman took advantage of this and taunted Luthor into attacking him. Luthor attacked Superman and exhausted the Zone Child's powers. As soon as Luthor lost the Zone Child's powers, he also lost all his memories. Powers and Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence: '''The Zone Child possess near-limitless godly power after reaching full maturity. The Zone Child itself could not be harmed by anyone physically, not even a Kryptonian like Superman. The entity was capable of collecting the remnants of the Black Lanterns and conceal them into black spheres strong to contain their power and use them to tear holes in reality strong enough to let the Zone Child escape from the Phantom Zone. The entity is powerful enough to control Mister Mind who is a powerful psychic alien capable of reality warping abilities. Even when Luthor merged with him, the Zone Child could completely control his power and restricted Luthor from using it to harm others. *'Astral Projection: The Zone Child is capable of projecting an image of himself on the astral plane or within a person's consciousness in order to fight. *'Mind Control: '''The Zone Child could take control of other people's minds and manipulate their actions. He was even able to control Mister Mind's mind despite the Venusian being a powerful psychic himself, even to the point of possessing limited reality warping. *'Immortality: '''Because of his godly power, the Zone Child is pretty much impossible to kill. Not even a blow from Superman while merged with Lex Luthor could even harm the entity as the only thing can can truly harm the Zone Child is negative emotions. However merging with a host did however end his life, most likely due to Luthor's negative emotions. Weaknesses * '''Negative Emotions: '''Despite the Zone Child being an alien entity of god-like power, he can be harmed or damaged by negative emotions. The criminals inside the Phantom Zone's negativity pretty much left the Zone Child afraid and beaten down. Lex Luthor was able to merge with the Zone Child by using negative emotions to weaken him and obtain his godly powers. Despite however, negative emotions cannot actually kill the Zone Child, only weaken him. * '''Merging with a Host (possibly): '''When he merged with Lex Luthor, the Zone Child's life ended, possibly because he could not handle Luthor's mind and therefore created contingencies to stop him before his death. ''' Equipment *Coming Soon Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *The Zone Child shares some characteristics with Aethyr, a similarly god-like being that resided within the Phantom Zone. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Zone Child/Gallery Links *http://www.comicvine.com/phantom-zone-god/29-77239/ Category:Phantom Zone